The present disclosure relates to an information acquiring method and an information provision apparatus both of which use an AR (Augmented Reality) marker.
A technology for acquiring a desired information piece is known which is configured to read a 2D code such as a QR Code (Registered Trademark) using a mobile terminal such as s smart phone terminal or a tablet terminal without having to perform an input operation such as Internet URL (Uniform Resource Locator) inputting.
In addition, as a typical case to which such a technology is applied, an apparatus for inquiring and providing a code triggered information piece is known. In this technology, when the mobile terminal scans the 2D code such as QR Code (Registered Trademark), the time instant and the location are determined. Then, a scanned message is created that includes the scanned code and is transmitted to a server. The server selects an advertising content of a response message from an information base. Then, the server transmits related contents to the mobile terminal.